Two Strong Hearts
by Remus4me
Summary: [CSI:M]“We’ve got two strong hearts, we stick together like honey to a bee.”


Title: Two Strong Hearts Author: Lanah Rating: Hmmm, fluff I'd say G Summary: "We've got two strong hearts, we stick together like honey to a bee." John Farnham "Two Strong Hearts" A/N: Hello! Well this is my fourth fic I think. Yay! Ok please don't sue me unfortunately I don't own these characters otherwise things would be moving a little faster in the Horatio/Calleigh area. Please read and review! I'll be your friend if you do! ;)  
  
Horatio swiftly moved through the halls of CSI anxious about the coming hour. A small blue velvet box slightly weighed down his left coat pocket. Passing the layout room he saw Speed and Eric give him a wave of encouragement. Smiling, Horatio picked up his pace towards the ballistics lab. He knew Calleigh was there, the last case she worked had kept her extremely busy. A highway shooting had killed 11 motorists and injured 9 others. Four different types of guns were used as well as rare golden talon bullets. Calleigh's knowledge of ballistics had been put to the ultimate test. Horatio stood outside the door to the ballistics lab as Calleigh carefully labelled and stored bullet cartridges. Sliding through the open door he saw the muscles in Calleigh's back immediately loosen.  
  
"Mornin' Handsome." Calleigh greeted him. Replacing the last cartridge she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey. All done?" Horatio kissed Calleigh's cheek as he took her left hand in his.  
  
"Just about to finish up, is there something I can do for you?" Calleigh slid on her coat and carefully placed her glasses atop her head.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is. If you wouldn't mind closing your eyes, I'll tell you." A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"What are you up to Horatio?" Calleigh questioned in her best southern accent.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Alright." Calleigh closed her eyes, as a thousand thoughts passed through her mind.  
  
Gently turning Calleigh around away from the glass walls of the ballistics lab. Noticing that Speed, Deliko and Alexx had gathered in the adjacent room, Horatio quickly closed the blinds.  
  
Taking in what their boss had just done the trio sighed, not realising Tripp behind them.  
  
"I see the tax payers dollars are not being wasted." Tripp commented. Simultaneously all three jumped like school children caught eating candy in class.  
  
"Sir.I.we.um.then." Speed mumbled incoherently.  
  
"What Speed is trying to say is that." Deliko continued.  
  
"I don't want to hear excuses boys," Tripp interrupted, "If my guess is correct Lt Caine is here on his day off to ask a certain subordinate to marry him?"  
  
Inside the ballistics lab, Horatio was now kneeling in front of Calleigh with her left hand in his.  
  
"Open your eyes." Horatio gently commanded.  
  
"Horatio." A slight smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"I'm going to ask you to listen to me because I don't know how to say this okay?" A small nod from her Calleigh pushed him on. "Calleigh I want to give my life to you, I want to be there to guide you. I love you with everything I have and with everything I am. You are my constant, the lighthouse that keeps bringing me back no matter how hard I try to escape it. Make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me blue eyes?"  
  
Calleigh's eyes brimmed with tears that started to fall. A smile lit up her face as Horatio stood so they were now eye level. Taking the blue velvet box from his coat pocket he showed her the contents.  
  
"Oh Horatio, I love you so much, of course I'll marry you!" Calleigh flung her arms around him. Showering his angel in kisses Horatio thanked what ever entity had given her to him. Horatio slipped the diamond ring onto Calleigh's finger and gently sealing it with a kiss.  
  
"There is only one thing that needs to be sorted out." Horatio linked his fingers with Calleigh's.  
  
"What's that Handsome?"  
  
"How do we tell Tripp?"  
  
"Tell Tripp what?" A voice behind the couple startled them of Cloud 9. Spinning around they saw the source of the voice, Tripp.  
  
"Sir, how long have you been standing there?" Horatio slipped back into CSI mode.  
  
Oh long enough. I hear congratulations are in order?" Tripp couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the reaction he got. Horatio and Calleigh were both speechless. "Look Horatio you're the best damn CSI Lt. I have. Don't let this situation interfere with your work and there is no reason this needs to go any further then me." Tripp stated. Exiting the room Tripp left the newly engaged couple to gape at each other.  
  
Judging by the smile on Tripp's face after leaving the ballistics lab, the trio almost ran to where he had just been. Alexx reached Calleigh first pulling her into a hug. Deliko and Speed each shook hands with Horatio roughly patting him on the back.  
  
"Congrats H! Bachelor party time!!! Who's in line for the best man?" Deliko asked. "Yeah got any good looking CSI's in mind?" Speed pushed on.  
  
"Guess that rules you out Speed." Deliko quipped.  
  
As Speed and Deliko continued their 'debate', with the help of Alexx, Horatio and Calleigh made a hasty retreat.  
  
Finally reaching the sanctuary of their apartment, they both sat on the couch for a relaxing night in. Cuddling into Horatio, Calleigh felt a sense happiness wash over her body.  
  
"I love you Calleigh."  
  
"I love you too Horatio."  
  
Fin 


End file.
